Recently, the use of biosensing instruments using disposable sample pieces has been increasing each year, and it is expected to enable simple and quick assay and analysis of a particular component in a biological body fluid such as blood, plasma, urine, or saliva, or the whole set of proteins created in a cell at a certain point in time, i.e., a proteome. Moreover, individually-tailored medical treatments, in which individuals are treated and administered medicines according to their SNP (acronym for Single Nucleotido Polymorphism) information, are expected to be put into practice in the future by genetic diagnosis using disposable DNA chips.
A conventional biosensor device for detecting the grape sugar level, i.e., the blood glucose level, of a blood sample described in Japanese Patent Application No. 11-509644 will now be described. Note that the term “biosensor” as used herein refers to a disposable portion including a detection section for detecting a biological substance, the term “biosensor chip” refers to a disposable portion including a biosensor, a measurement circuit, etc., mounted on a substrate. Moreover, the term “biosensor device” refers to the entire device including a biosensor or a biosensor chip together with an analysis circuit and other parts.
FIG. 45 is a plan view illustrating the structure of a conventional biosensor. A biosensor 1122 illustrated in the figure includes a working electrode (anode) 1101, and a counter electrode (cathode) 1102 opposing the working electrode 1101, and an assay reagent (not shown) made of an enzyme, a mediator, etc., corresponding to the assayed component is applied on the working electrode 1101 and the counter electrode 1102. The working electrode 1101 is connected to a working electrode terminal 1103 via a conductive line having a line resistance Rp1. Similarly, the counter electrode 1102 is connected to a counter electrode terminal 1104 via a conductive line having a line resistance Rm1.
FIG. 43 is a circuit diagram illustrating a portion of a conventional biosensor device. As illustrated in the figure, the conventional biosensor device has a structure in which the working electrode terminal 1103 and the counter electrode terminal 1104 of the biosensor 1122 illustrated in FIG. 45 are connected to a measurement circuit 1123. For example, the measurement circuit 1123 includes a base voltage source 1117, a counter electrode voltage application section 1106, a working electrode voltage application section 1105 having an ammeter, and a signal processing circuit 1121. In the conventional biosensor device, a working electrode base voltage Vpr1 generated from the base voltage source 1117 is impedance-converted by the working electrode voltage application section 1105, and then a working electrode terminal voltage Vp1 is supplied from the working electrode voltage application section 1105 to the working electrode terminal 1103. At this time, the following expression holds.Vp1=Vpr1  (1)
Vp1 and Vpr1 in Expression (1) represent potential or voltage values. This also applies to Vm1 and Vmr below.
Moreover, a counter electrode base voltage Vmr1 generated from the base voltage source 1117 is impedance-converted by the counter electrode voltage application section 1106, and then a counter electrode terminal voltage Vm1 is supplied from the counter electrode voltage application section 1106 to the counter electrode terminal 1104. At this time, the following expression holds.Vm1=Vmr1  (2)
The value of the current flowing out to the working electrode terminal 1103 is measured by the working electrode voltage application section 1105, and a working electrode current level signal s1120 indicating the measurement result is supplied to the signal processing circuit 1121. The conventional biosensor device calculates the concentration of the assayed component based on the measured current level, and performs a result displaying operation, or the like. Then, Expression (3) below holds, where Vf1 is the electrode application voltage between the working electrode terminal 1103 and the counter electrode terminal 1104.Vf1=Vpr1−Vmr1  (3)
Moreover, Vf is the sensor application voltage between the working electrode 1101 and the counter electrode 1102. Furthermore, when the blood sample is dripped onto the biosensor 1122, a charge according to the grape sugar level thereof is generated at the working electrode 1101 and the counter electrode 1102, whereby a current flows between the electrodes. Then, the following expression holds, where If1 is the current flowing on the working electrode 1101 side, and If2 is the current flowing on the counter electrode 1102 side.If1=If2  (4)
The grape sugar level, i.e., the blood glucose level, is obtained by measuring the current If1 by the measurement circuit 1123.
FIG. 44 is a circuit diagram illustrating the conventional biosensor device including specific circuit configuration examples of the working electrode voltage application section 1105 and the counter electrode voltage application section 1106. As illustrated in the figure, the working electrode voltage application section 1105 has a circuit configuration in which a feedback resistance Rf is negatively fed back to an operational amplifier, and the counter electrode voltage application section 1106 has an operational amplifier in a null-amplifier configuration, i.e., a buffer circuit configuration, thereby realizing the function described above.
FIG. 46 is a plan view illustrating the structure of a biosensor chip 1124 in the conventional biosensor device illustrated in FIG. 44. In this example, only one pair of the biosensor 1122 and the measurement circuit 1123 is formed on the same substrate.
Moreover, in the conventional biosensor device illustrated in FIG. 43, when the biosensor 1122 measures the blood glucose level, the following expression holds for the electrode application voltage Vf1 and the sensor application voltage Vf, which is the voltage difference between a working electrode voltage Vp and a counter electrode voltage Vm, due to the presence of the conductive line on the working electrode side having the line resistance Rp1 and the conductive line on the counter electrode having the line resistance Rm1.Vf=Vf1−(Rp1·If1+Rm1·If2)  (5)
Moreover, for the current If1 flowing on the working electrode 1101 side and the current If2 flowing on the counter electrode 1102 side, the following expression holds based on the Kirchhoff's law.If1=If2  (6)
Substituting Expression (3) and Expression (6) into Expression (5) and rearranging the expression yields the following expression.Vf=(Vpr1−Vmr1)−(Rp1+Rm1)·If1  (7)
Therefore, it can be seen that the electrode application voltage (Vpr1-Vmr1) supplied from the measurement circuit 1123 to the biosensor 1122 drops by (Rp1+Rm1)·If1 to be equal to the sensor application voltage Vf.
As described above, with the conventional biosensor device, it is possible to easily assay the glucose level in blood.